


Watching

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean watches the fire.  Sam watches Dean.  Castiel watches Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Set directly after episode 510, Abandon All Hope.

Sam watched Dean glare into the fire long after the picture of their pseudo-family disappeared. He ached to kneel before Dean, wrap his arms tightly around him and blot out the events of the last few days. Instead, he held himself in check, like always. Too afraid to show even the smallest affection lest his brother look deeply enough to realize his feelings were far from brotherly.

Sam could feel Castiel’s eyes on him. He’d long suspected that the angel knew his secret. What Cas didn’t know, was what Sam knew. The angel had a secret of his own.


End file.
